Fournival
Overview Fournival Frescobaldi is a merchant and businessman, and the father of Symone. Together they are resident in Fournival Manor, a high status dwelling in the Noble Quarter of Gran Soren. Fournival is a shrewd busnissman, but his dealings may have led him into taking on questionable, unethical, or possibly illegal trades. He is first encountered by the Arisen as he seeks the rapid eviction of a family from his house in the quest Land of Opportunity, and later matters turn even more serious as he becomes the focus of a criminal investigation during the quest Trial and Tribulations - on charges including treason. He has friends in high places including Geffrey, the high priest at Gran Soren Cathedral; Fedel, one of the Duke's closest advisors; and Ser Daerio, the captain at Windbluff Tower - he finds favor mostly due to his importance to the smooth working of Gransys' economy. However, circumstantial evidence, including documents such as the Gift Ledger, his association with Ser Daerio, and more dammingly Ansell's testimony suggest that some of his activities were criminal, and he may have even have been abetting the uprising at Windbluff Tower. His true guilt or innocence is unknown leaving the Arisen with an interesting moral dilemma should they involve themselves with his trial. Location Fournival's daily schedule takes him around a good part of the city : :.. to 9am - at Fournival Manor :9am - leaves home and heads through the Noble Quarter, past the Gran Soren Cathedral, and down through the barbican tunnel connecting to the Urban Quarter, taking the path behind the Union Inn to the Venery :10.30am - arrives at The Black Cat :10.30am to 4pm - at the Black Cat :4pm - leaves the Black Cat at returns to the Noble Quarter :4pm to 10pm - standing at the gate to the Duke's Demesne :10pm - returns home During Post-Game the changes wrought by the Dragon cause Fournival to seek alternative routes.. :9am - leaves Fournival Manor- he now travels via the Passage Gate passing briefly through the Craftsman's Quarter on the way to Fountain Square. :10.30am - he arrives at Arsmith's Alehouse and begins trading from behind it together with his old acquaintance from the Black Cat - Mountebank. :10.30am to 4pm - at the rear of Arsmith's :4pm - returns to the Noble Quarter and again returns to the gate leading to the Duke's Demesne :10pm - returns home Notes *During the quest Trial and Tribulations he is held under house arrest at Fournival manor. *Before leaving home he speaks to Symone outside the Manor - Symone waits there whilst Fournival travels to the Black Cat in the morning. *If for whatever reason he is rescued from the Dragon during The Final Battle he will take up residence at Your House in Cassardis. *During Post-Game waiting for Fournival too close to the gates nearest the Noble Quarter within the Passage Gate may cause Fournival to stay at home that day.. Waiting outside the gate at the Craftsman's Quarter entrance solves this. *Sources for times include The Dragon's Dogma signature series guide by BradyGames Quests *Land of Opportunity - negotiate the eviction of a family *Trial and Tribulations - Fournival's trial *Escort Duty - escort Symone around Gran Soren *Lucre's Location - escort quest Items Sold :For details of the numbered stages, see Story Progression Stages, or the overview article 'Quests'. Fournival's range is limited, but what he does sell is of good use - he sells unlimited quantities of items that boost strength, magick, or defense, as well as useful weal granting items; he sells several unique items including the Maker's Finger arrow, the Dragon's Gaze crystal, and the Magnanimous Cloak. If found innocent during Trial and Tribulations, Fournival will reduce the prices of his items considerably, selling Ferrystones for 1,000 Gold each (Dark Arisen) . His stock of Wakestone Shards and Ferrystones renew every eight days. Curatives Tools Other Cloaks Quotes :"Any rarities to sell? I'll pay you handsomely." :"You've met with His Grace? My, you're a lucky one." :"Gran Soren has seen its share of Arisen, most of them coarse as a common thief." :"It's a rare thing to find one whose feats earn the Duke's good graces." :"Now all that remains is for you to slay the Dragon." :"Do that and you may be Duke yourself afore long." :"Hmm, yes, in fact..." :"I've half a mind to introduce you to my daughter." Notes *After acquitting Fournival from the charges in Trial and Tribulations, he offers a 10% discount on all his items. *Once Fournival has been acquitted once and his Post-Game items begin to be offered for sale they will continue to be put on sale from the earliest opportunity in New Game Plus *Fournival will purchase items with 'A rarity' in the description for 20% more gold than other merchants. *In-game Fournival is neither a Peddler nor Shopkeeper, instead his sales are labeled a Rarities Shop. *Post-Game, shopping Fournival's wares near Fournival Manor once A Warm Welcome has been completed can become difficult due the attacking guards. An Arisen with Vortex Trail or Vortex Sigil can occupy the guards and prevent Fournival from running away. *Fournival's namesakes, the Frescobaldis, were a prominent Florentine noble family during the Middle Ages. Gallery Fournival.png Category:Quest NPCs Category:Significant NPCs Category:Males Category:Shopping